


Bill's Lament

by EarlApril



Series: Cipher Psychosis [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alex Hirsch - Freeform, Baby, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Child, Cipher Psychosis, Don't forget, Dreams, EarlApril, Fanfiction, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Memories, Night, Nostalgia, Please Don't Forget Me, Prequel, Regret, Sleep, Song - Freeform, Triangle, forget-me-nots, lament, lullaby, lyrics, non-canon, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlApril/pseuds/EarlApril
Summary: A Cipher Psychosis lullaby.Read this lullaby sang by Bill Cipher, one dedicated to a certain character.~100 Kudos Special~Image is not mine.Lullaby is mine.Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.(Name) © You.OCs © EarlApril.





	Bill's Lament

__   


**Bill's Lament**

* * *

_Goodnight, goodnight,_

_My little jewel,_

_Such a beautiful day,_

_Will be here tomorrow,_

_So you can play._

_Deep slumber, deep slumber,_

_See the stars above,  
_

_Time to turn off the light,_

_Rest your head,_

_It's time for bed._

_Count sheep, count sheep,_

_All the things you've seen,_

_It's been a busy day,_

_Close your eyes,  
_

_Tomorrow won't be so gray._

_Fly away, fly away,_

_The universe up there,_

_It's waiting for you,_

_Don't wait around,_

_It's a lovely view._

_Sleep tonight, sleep tonight,  
_

_Little baby of mine,_

_You've seen so much,_

_And you'll see much more,_

_Stars you can touch._

_Sleep tight, sleep tight,  
_

_Such a beautiful smile,_

_Dancing under the sun,  
_

_Making new memories,_

_Having so much fun.  
_

_Watchful eye, watchful eye,_

_Looking at dreams,  
_

_Your angel's here,_

_So dry your eyes,_

_There's nothing to fear._

_Sweet dreams,  
_

_You remarkable child,_

_Destiny awaits,_

_One day you'll wake,_

_And things will be different._

_Keep smiling,_

_Dream forevermore,_

_And remember this lullaby,_

_Someone loves you,  
_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all enjoying summer! This is my thank you for the 100 kudos on Cipher Psychosis! Thank you so, so much! Here you have another late-night idea whipped up within an hour. The video above gave me inspiration for this, and I knew it would tie nicely into the Cipher Psychosis story, so I hope you all enjoyed. And if any of you are wondering, yes this is a prequel (of sorts...kinda), and yes it has a deeper meaning, but I'm not going to say any more than that! See you in the next CP chapter! Ciao! ❤️


End file.
